


Tragedy of the World

by chenduring



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, it's in singapore btw, not korea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenduring/pseuds/chenduring
Summary: The beginning of an end.Sehun tries to live within what the world can offer after the outbreak of an unknown virus. Still the world has given him more than what he needed.





	1. One

Sehun’s hands raided the kitchen cabinets. His friends were exploring another abandoned neighbourhood hoping to gather more supplies to be brought back to base. So far they were only able to come across a box of half eaten cereal and a carton of spoiled milk. It was most likely that other survivors has taken the food of this home before Sehun and his friends could.

  
The houses along the neighbourhood was fairly big and was still of high quality despite it being abandoned. They guessed that the rich had probably resided in this area before the spread of the unknown virus that has wiped out a little over 70% of the earth’s population. Only a few has survived the disastrous event. It was still a mystery on how the virus came about.

  
There are two ways to categorise the survivors. The immune and the non-immune. None of which are superior over the other.  
The only way to know which category you belong is only when you experience it first hand. Those not immune, once bitten by a Taker, turns into a Taker. While those immunes are the meal of the Takers. They devour you even down to the bone. Truthfully, no one wants to know which of the two they belong.

  
Jongin said, appearing from the basement, “Dude, come look downstairs!”

  
Jongin dragged Sehun by the arm, eager to show off his recent founds. Arriving downstairs, Sehun had his mouth wide open. There were stacks supplies of food, clothing and even medication. It was as if this house had been prepare for some sort of apocalypse to happen.

  
“This is great, Jongin!” exclaimed Sehun.

  
“I know, i know. Let’s pack them and bring them back to base.” 

  
Sehun and Jongin reached out for a large black plastic bag from their backpacks. Sehun and Jongin began to load all the items into the bag. When done, both had two full bags in each hand. It was quite a weight for then but it was manageable for them to carry it upstairs.

  
Kyungsoo and Tao who had been exploring in the same house had their eyes and mouths wide open. Tao moved forward to inspect and confirm the things in the bag.

  
“But how?” asked Kyungsoo.

  
Tao who only had a bag half fill of supplies while Kyungsoo barely had any to fill in.  
“You guys found all that?” asked amused Tao.

  
“All this in the basement,” replied Jongin.

  
“Let’s head back to base. Minseok would be pleased looking at all the items we got here. I want to hear him compliment us for once,” said Kyungsoo.

 

  
{’.’}

 

  
“Well done boys,” said Minseok.

  
Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Tao felt a sense of pride after being praised by hyung. Minseok hyung was the last person on earth who would willingly show his emotion.

  
When dismissed, Baekhyun had climb onto Sehun’s back.

  
“Where did you find all that stuff?” cheery Baekhyun asked.

  
“Jongin found them. It was down in the basement at one of the rich’s home that we were raiding through.”

  
“You guys are awesome. Always finding the best things while hyung here can bring back little to no supplies. Only on rare occations do I find enough. Minseok hyung was really happy with the finds today. That’s new,” said Baekhyun resting his head on Sehun’s shoulders.

 

  
{’.’}

 

  
Sehun suddenly felt the sudden need to get out into the the cold night to fetch some fresh air. He felt restless and could not fall asleep. Though he knew the nights like this were especially dangerous with Takers lurking around in the dark where they are most active. Sehun reminded himself to load up the guns before he went out.

  
Going out in the night was not anything out of the new to Sehun but it was the first time that no one was going to be accompanying him out. The rest of the group had fallen asleep soundly and he had no heart to wake them up just because of his own wants. He was not selfish. Usually he had Jongin’s company whenever he felt needs like this but also after today, he was sure Jongin would be in need of some sleep. Being extra precautious was not wrong so that is what Sehun had decided to. He brought along a small knife incase of extreme scenes where guns is no longer an option.

  
Even in the night, the air was not breezy. Sehun decided against wearing a jacket. When he first stepped out, Sehun felt sense of freedom. Something Sehun was long not able to experience. Everyday of his week was scheduled to survive. Either in search of food or moving from places to places to find new shelter.

  
The group had no permanent shelter. They would move from places to places every once in a while. On the average of 2 months on each shelter, this one was an exception. They have been living in this one for about 4 months. The area was great, it still had a lot of food supplies to be found.

  
He walked down the stairs towards the nearby park. The grasses in the park were overgrown but honestly at a world of catastrophy, who would willingly waste their time grooming the grasses. They were all busy surviving. 

  
It took the Takers 3 weeks to completely infect the whole world. It’s last surviving country was Singapore. The little city island was still able to survive the longest due to it's high security and small number of citizens. It had became the place where the greedy rich fly themselves into just so they could survive. Most parents spent a fortune to send their children over for better long lasting safety. 

  
That is the reason for Sehun and the others presence in the country. His parents never had a problem with money. It took them a snap of a finger to send Sehun over. While it was a different case for Kim Jongin. His parents had little to no money to send him over. It took Sehun a lot of begging to his parents just so they would pay for Jongin's flight and expenses.

  
Jongin and Sehun arrived in the same campsite together with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Yixing. That was simply how they all had met. From then they all clicked and became close friends.

  
Surely they all knew the virus was inevitable. It was only a question of when. Then the day came and the virus had invaded the small city island. It did not spread far though. The east side of the country was still able to keep everything under control. That's when the five of them had been transferred to the east campsite.

  
Extremely strong security was used to safeguard the east. People who were 18 and above were required to train for any incoming threats of the virus. The small number of unturned population had studied as much as they could about they virus. They did not achieve far but it was enough.

  
They learnt the weakness of the Takers. They learnt how to survive. They learnt how to be fearless. 

  
In the east campsite, there they met Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok, Tao and Kris. They trained as one. Each and everyone with their own abilities, ranking from leaders to fighters. Without every single one of their abilities, the group would never be complete.  
The dreamland was officially over when 7 months into the virus invation, it succeeded invading the last survivng campsite. The last hope for human growth. Now they know they were truly on their own. 

  
Sehun suddenly had his thoughts cut short due to the screaming noise he heard from a distance. He does not know what came over him when he ran towards the direction of the noise. Everyone with a common sense would stay away from it and simply run away. The owner of the voice was so desperate even Sehun could not resist.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' note:

ok idk yall i suddenly got inspired to write this??????????????????? i've been enjoying like apocalypse au and movies so i just wanted to write one myself. im not creative so i could not name the virus so hahhahahahsdfhiuefh anyways i tried being creative and named the infected in the story im actly rlly proud of it lmaooo o oo o  oo o o!!! ok anyways enjoy??????????

 

sarang ha e yo om g hwriuhyirgj


End file.
